An Overprotective Ability
by Ability King KK
Summary: Sato and Lila are dating, but someone doesn't like it.


"**Pokemon" is not mine. Neither is the idea of Lila and Goyo being siblings.**

**-:-**

"How could this of happened?"

This was the question that Goyo kept asking himself. He recently found out something he truly didn't want to know. His little sister had started dating.

With most things Goyo was a very calm person, but calm went out the window since he was also very protective of his little sister Lila. Lila was the Tower Maiden of the Battle Tower in the Battle Frontier and she had just started dating the new Sinnoh champ Sato.

"I can not let that hooligan near my precious little sister." he said to himself as his wife Kanna gave him a look of disbelief.

"Goyo-kun, I really wish you would let Lila date who ever she wants. She is old enough you know."

"Absolutely not. I will not let her date Satoshi. Did you know that he's a friend of a lecher?! Who knows what he could try on Lila!"

"Goyo-kun, I have met Sato just like you have and we both know he is not like that. Besides they have been dating for three months." Kanna knew she wasn't getting through to Goyo, but she at least had to try.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens." Goyo then rushes out of the house to find Lila and possibly harm Sato.

"May Arceus protect you Sato." sighed Kanna.

-:-

"It's so beautiful Sato-kun."

"Not as beautiful as you Lila-chan."

"Sato-kun!" giggled Lila.

Sato and Lila were sitting on a park bench watching the sun set. Sato had noticed that Lila was starting to shiver do to the temperature dropping so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lila-chan? There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yes Sato-kun?"

Unbeknownst to our little lovebirds, Goyo was hiding behind a tree listening to their conversation.

'If he proposes, I'll kill him!' thought Goyo.

"Well y-you see I w-was wondering if you w-would…"

"Just spit it out Sato-kun." giggled Lila.

"Wouldyoumoveinwithme?"

Even though it came out really fast, it was heard loud and clear and garnered two different reactions. One of love and happiness and one of rage and anger.

"Of course I'll move in with you Sato-kun! I'd love nothing more!" said a blushing Lila as she wrapped her arms around Sato's neck.

"SATOSHI!!"

Sato and Lila were surprised to hear someone shouting and were even more surprised when they turned to see a livid Goyo.

"If you think for one second that I would allow my little sister to live with you so you can have your way with her you are dead wrong!" shouted Goyo as he came closer looking like he was ready to strangle someone, mainly Sato.

"Niisan!! How dare you even say that!! First off you have no say in what I can and can't do. Secondly, Sato is not like that. He's one the kindest people I know and he respects me as a person. Besides if you don't leave us alone I'll tell Kaasan on you."

Goyo raised an eyebrow at this.

"Go ahead. I'm a grown man so I seriously doubt she will do anything. I'm not afraid."

-:-

Later that evening, Goyo had received an intervention from both Kanna and his Kaasan, Stage Madonna Kate. It is unknown what threat Kate had used on Goyo, but whatever it was it made him go pale.

"Remind me never to get your Kaasan's bad side."

"Don't worry Sato-kun, she approves of you. Besides, she might become your shuutome one day."

Sato's reaction to that statement was to blush and babble nonsense.

"I was only kidding Sato-kun," giggled Lila, "At least for now." She added silently to herself.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**My first Abilityshipping and it has some Specshipping too.**

**The idea of Lila and Goyo being sibling may not be mine, but Kate being their mom is. To me she looks like an older Lila.**

**In most of my "Pokemon" stories the characters will have their Japanese names. The Pokemon will NOT since there are to many and it gets confusing.**

**I might make a sequel to this and it might have Itsuki from the Johto Elite Four too. I'm not exactly sure yet.**

**R&R**


End file.
